Hope
by LillyE.Jackman
Summary: two people, from very different worlds, find each other after nearly 50 years. They say Love never ages but does the same thing goes for these two? second fanfic ever, please review!


Author's note: I dedicate this story to who brought me upon the idea of a JasperxLeah story.  
Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own any of the Twilight characters and since Stephenie Meyer refuses to sell them to me, I probably never will.

* * *

She had followed him so she could protect her little brother. So she could get away from Sam. Not because she was loyal to them. He knew that, he felt that. Her emotions were strong. Bitter, angry, hate, sorrow, jealousy. They were very present and so strong. Like that one day.

_The front door bursted open and Leah came storming in. Off all people, Leah! She was in her human form and her face was livid. I cringed. Her emotions were so present, so strong. Anger. Hate. Sorrow. Jealousy? I stepped a little further away into the corner where I was standing. Alice noticed but she was to busy watching Leah storm at Bella. In a flash, she, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward were standing in front of Bella. Shielding her and protecting her from what could come. Esme was sitting by Bella's side and Rosalie was hovering again, also protecting her but not wanting to leave her. I saw Edwards expression change a little, like he was heaving a headache.  
__"You!" Leah shrieked, pointing at Bella. "How dare you?!"  
__Bella looked shocked, not understanding what exactly was going on. Edward moved even more in front of Bella.  
__"Leah, it's not what you think", he said softly, like he was trying to reassure her.  
__"I know more than you think I do. I saw him. I saw his thoughts!" she nearly spat in his face.  
__"How dare you hurt him like that? After everything that you've done to him, you had to hurt him even more?" Her words were directed to Bella. Bella looked confused and hurt. Rosalie saw Bella's state of mind and snarled at Leah. Bella shifted uncomfortably, one hand protective on her belly..  
__"I don't understand what-" she started to say but she was interrupted by Leah.  
__"You don't understand?!" Leah nearly roared. I cringed a little further away in my corner. Her emotions were so present and so strong. I saw Alice look at my, debating whether to rush to my side and comfort me or stay and protect Bella. Leah stepped forward and Alice's attention was shifted back on Leah.  
__"You don't think this is easy for him?! Seeing you like that? Carrying the bloodsuckers child? You have no idea what you're doing to him!"  
__"Leah, can't we-?" Carlisle started to say, almost pleading. I fell to my knees. Her emotions were overwhelming me. It was almost to much to bear. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the waves of everyone's emotions but found I couldn't.  
__"No, we can't!" She looked directly at Bella. "If you ever hurt him again like that, I will show no mercy."  
__And with those words, she stormed out again. She swung the front door shut with a loud bang and I saw Bella cringe away at the impact. Edward was at her side in a second.  
__"Bella, darling..."  
__"I didn't mean it, Edward. I never meant to hurt him", she whispered. She was on the edge of tears. Edward took her hand and stroke her cheek affectionately.  
__"You didn't, Bella. You didn't."  
__"No, I did", she said, tears beginning to stream down her face. This was to much for me. I couldn't handle this. Someone kneeled down in front of me. A warm hand was placed on my cheek. Alice.  
__"Jasper?"  
__I opened my eyes a little. She was kneeling down in front of me, her golden eyes filled with concern. Behind her, Bella was crying uncontrollably and Rosalie and Esme were trying to calm her down. I closed my eyes again.  
__"Too much", I whispered. "Too much."  
__"Jasper..."  
__I shook my head and stood up. I needed to get out. I needed to get away from this. I needed to sort out all the emotions that were filling my head. Alice rose with me and laid a hand on my arm. I could feel her concern for me.  
__"Don't follow me", I said to her before slipping away through the back door. The cool wind welcomed me as I leaped into the forest. I started running. I didn't care where I was going. I just had to get away from here. I continued to run and let the forest fill my head.  
__Later, much later, I finally stopped. Trying to sort out all the different emotions in my head, I felt that hers were the most present one. Anger. Hate. Bitter. But also sorrow and jealousy. I didn't understand. Why would she be jealous? Why would she be grieving? Was she secretly in love with Edward and was that the reason why she was angry at Bella? Because she was carrying Edward's child? Or was it because she was pregnant? Maybe that was why. Maybe she was angry at Bella because she was pregnant and she wasn't. He knew werewolves are almost similar to vampires when it comes to aging. When a werewolf is changed, he is nearly frozen in his body. For men, it didn't matter. They could reproduce. But Leah couldn't. She was frozen in this body and it couldn't change. As long as she was a werewolf, she couldn't get pregnant._

Jasper smiled a little and opened his eyes. That was the day he had finally understood her. He looked again at the house in front of him. Today, it had been almost 50 years ago since they left Forks. Bella wanted to stay with Charlie so they stayed here until the day he died. That was 46 years ago. Charlie passed away at the age of 89, an age Bella knew she could never reach. It had touched them all. They had never stayed around this long. It was the first time someone they knew had passed away from old age. Though he never really knew Charlie that good, others had and he had felt their pain. Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath and walked up the front stairs. It was strange, returning to a place he had once called his home. At first, he was a little scared to return to this place. He hadn't been here ever since Alice had left him. Ever since Alice had died. His heart ached. It turned out Laurent wasn't really as dead as they all thought he was. The wolves hadn't done a very good job "killing" him. Stupid dogs had forgotten to burn his part. Mongrels. Laurent had tracked them down after finding out what had happened to Irina. He blamed them. He blamed Renesmee. His attack was unpredictable, a last moment decision. He had charged for Renesmee but Alice had thrown herself in front of her and scarified herself. Laurent had grabbed her and taken her into the woods. They were just a tad too late. He had already thrown her on the fire and there was nothing he could do, beside watch his wife burn to her death. He had wanted to jump after her but Emmett and Edward had prevented him from doing so. He knew she didn't wanted him to die but at that moment, nothing else mattered. They had buried her, or her ashes, on their property near the house. Her death was hard on him and a month after her funeral, he had left Forks. Haunted by her memories, he left, planning on never to come back here again. But now, nearly 40 years later, he had come back. He felt a strange need, an urge to return here. Alice had always told him to trust his instinct and he could never argue with her so he had given in on this strange pull, only to find himself here.

As he opened the front door, the smell of old memories welcomed him. Although the room had been emptied when the others had moved again, he could still see the piano where his brother used to play on every night. The couch were Bella had nearly given birth to Renesmee. The hole that Emmett had punched in the wall after his favorite football team had lost a very important match. He walked to the center of the room. He could tell none of the others had came here after they moved. He knew Carlisle and Esme were in London, where Carlisle had recently been promoted to Head Chief. Rosalie and Emmett were in Alaska, probably hunting Kodak bears to their extermination. Edward and Bella were in Africa, visiting the Amazon vampires and, as far as he knew, Jacob and Renesmee were still traveling, enjoying their two-year honeymoon. He wondered if the werewolves were still here. From Jacob, he knew Sam and Emily were still here. They had never moved and had recently become grandparents. That must have been hard on Leah. He remembered Jacob's comment. "She puts on a brave face. She gets to be their bridesmaid." He knew how badly she wanted to be a mother. He had seen and felt it that very day.

_"Hi Bella."  
__They had all been shocked at first when Leah had entered the room. But the shock had only lasted for a second. After that, they all remembered what happened the last time Leah had come to visit. Carlisle and Edward had immediately jumped in front of Bella and Renesmee, with me and Emmett flanking them. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had hovered over Bella, in case Leah was planning on shouting at her again. Jacob hadn't really known what to do, greeting a member of his pack or protect his imprint? In the end, of course, he had chosen Renesmee over Leah and had also jumped in front of them. Bella simply took a better hold on the small bundle she was holding in her arms as she shifted a little on the couch.  
__"What do you want?" Rosalie demanded from Leah.  
__Leah was a little of guard. I was confused. It was strange. I felt that she was horrified to be in the house of the bloodsuckers but I also felt her longing. Longing to be here.  
__"I heard Bella had the baby." She was looking directly at Bella and Renesmee now, as far as that was possible with Edward and Jacob blocking her view. "I just wanted to say congratulations."  
__Everyone was taken a little back with this. Leah congratulating Bella? They all remembered Leah's outburst all too well. It didn't make any sense.  
__"Yeah, sure", Rosalie started to sneer at Leah but Bella cut her of. Bella considerate her a moment, before she smiled at her.  
__"Thank you, Leah."  
__Leah smiled a little and craned her neck a little to look at Renesmee. Bella noticed and smiled at her.  
__"Would you like to see her?" she asked her. Everyone froze and turned to look at Bella. Rosalie and Jacob quickly sat by her side.  
__"Bella, honey, I don't think it's a good idea to give Leah", Rosalie spat her name, "the baby."  
__"I know it's weird but I agree with Psycho here. Don't you realize the danger you could bring her in?" Jacob agreed, while with one hand touching the baby's hair softly.  
__Bella simply smiled at them.  
__"I trust her."  
__I turned to look at Leah. Her emotions were nowhere near negative. Joy. Happiness. And a little bit of hope. I could feel she was no danger to the baby. My eyes flickered to Edwards face. His eyebrows were frowned as he read her thoughts. Suddenly, surprise and confusion washed over him and he apparently discovered something. He smiled.  
__"Let her."  
__Rosalie had definitely snarled at Edward if she didn't wanted to scare the baby.  
__"Are you insane?! Don't you remember-"  
__"I remember", Edward cut her off, "but she's not going to hurt her. Trust me, I know."  
__He moved so Leah could pass through. After a moment, Emmett and Alice stepped aside. I decided to stay close to Leah in case something did go wrong. Leah did notice but she didn't care. Her eyes were focused on the small bundle Bella was holding.  
__"Jacob, Rosalie, step aside", Edwards voice nearly commanded.  
__"Please, Rose. It's okay", Bella said pleading.  
__Rosalie glanced at Leah before taking a few steps back. Jacob was still doubting what to do but compromised by sitting down at Bella's side. Leah had walked up to Bella's side to take a look at the baby. I stayed very close to her, keeping a close eye on her emotions. But I hadn't been prepared for her emotions that surfaced when she saw the baby. Joy. Adoration. Love. Hope. They were so strong, I couldn't help myself but step a little closer to her. Leah's face widened out in a smile when she saw the baby. She carefully took in her features, studying every corner of her face. Bella smiled when she saw how the baby had enchanted Leah, just like she had done with everyone else.  
__"Would you like to hold her?" she asked Leah.  
__Leah was shocked for a moment, stunned at Bella's offer. But before she could answer, Rosalie had already answered for her.  
__"No!" Rosalie hissed.  
__"Rose," Bella warned her. "It's gonna be okay."  
__"I won't allow it." Rosalie had her eyes fixed on Leah, determined not to let her accept Bella's offer.  
__"Rosalie", Edward's voice sounded, almost angry. "She means no harm. Let her."  
__Rosalie hissed at Edward. Leah looked a little taken back by Rosalie's comment but turned to Bella again.  
__"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
__"It's okay, Leah. I trust you", Bella simply smiled at her.  
__I could feel Leah was torn between walking away or holding the adorable little bundle. Before she could make a decision, Bella had already handed her the small bundle, placing it gently in her arms. Rosalie looked like she wanted to rip the baby out of Leah's arms but was stopped by Edward's stare and Emmett's arm around her waist. Leah carefully took a hold of the small bundle. Her emotions had already been strong when she saw the baby, but now she was holding it, they were nearly overpowering. I felt myself being pulled to her and not being able to resist the pull, I stood by her side. I glanced at her face. You couldn't see around the adoration on her face but I also thought I saw her eyes shimmer with tears.  
__"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen", Bella chimed.  
__"Renesmee", Leah whispered. She lifted one finger to stroke her soft pink cheek. Renesmee opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at Leah. And suddenly, she smiled at Leah, showing her perfect little white teeth. Leah face softened as she smiled back at the baby. A felt a new emotion enter her as she and Renesmee looked at each other. Sorrow, because she could never hold her own baby like this. Leah gently gave Renesmee back to Bella. I felt her sorrow grow, becoming stronger then all her previous emotions.  
__"She's beautiful", Leah whispered. Bella looked at Renesmee's face and couldn't help but smile.  
__"She is", Bella agreed.  
__"Thank you", Leah said before turning away and running out of the house. The others probably hadn't seen it but tears were streaming down her face as she ran into the forest._

He hadn't seen her since that day. He had never knew what happened to her or the other members of the pack. The others had probably married their imprint, just like Jacob and Sam, but she hadn't imprinted on anyone. As far as he knew. He didn't even know if she was still alive. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed someone had entered the room.  
"You came back."  
He turned around and there stood the object of his desire. The person he had been thinking about so much since they last saw each other. Surprisingly, she hadn't changed. She hadn't aged. She had let her short black hair grown and it was now flowing over her shoulders. Her chopper skin still shone and her blue eyes were still sparkling.  
"Yeah, I did", he answered, still a little taken back by her unchanged beauty.  
"You look...", he searched for words to describe her breathtaking beauty but couldn't find any.  
"The same?" she finished his sentence, revealing her pearl teeth in a small smile. He too smiled, his smile triggered by hers.  
"Too", he answered.  
"You haven't changed either", she said jokingly.  
This time, he smiled for real. True. He hadn't changed. He couldn't. But she could. They had been gone for more than 50 years.  
"I haven't been able to control it yet. I didn't wanted to be controlled", she said, her eyes not meeting his. She walked towards the window, careful not to make eye contact with him.  
"Why not?"  
He walked up right behind her. She turned around, her blue eyes looking sad.  
"Because I've been waiting for someone", she said, looking in his eyes and right into his heart. And at that moment, he knew it was true. He too had been waiting. For her. He loved Alice, he always will, but she didn't hold his heart. The woman right in front of him had. From the moment, he saw her, she had taken his heart. No, that wasn't true. She hadn't taken it. He had given it to her.  
"I've been waiting for you", she whispered, nearly audible for human ears but he had never heard someone speak more clearly. He took a step closer to her.  
"I've been waiting for you too", he replied. Her face widened out in a smile and unwillingly, he smiled back. She hold out her hand and he simply took it. No words were spoken but they didn't needed it. Their silent exchange had meant more to him then words could ever say. When he hold her hand, he knew that they would be together for eternity. As he took in her emotions, he once again felt how overpowering they were. Relieve. Joy. Love. Hope. And for the second time in nearly a century, he felt it too. Hope.


End file.
